Sueños
by la-Monge
Summary: Si se tratara de elecciones propias todo fuera diferente, Si todo fuese como lo que uno quisiera seria increíble ... Pero no ... Y no importa que tan fuerte se grite, o que tan infantil sea la rabieta... El rio no cambia su cause. GaaLee LeeGaa


Mi niñez, saben, no fue agradable, ni siquiera aceptable, desde muy chico aprendí que el confiar en personas o deseos era para reverendos idiotas ya ni que decir del tener "_fe_"... solo con recordar los eventos en que me vi envuelto de chico sinceramente me da risa, no siento lastima porque aún no llego a ese nivel de falta de autoestima, me gusta como soy ahora... me gusto y... eso no tiene porque cambiar

… no debía cambiar.

Soy solo un joven de veinte años, para mi felicidad vivo solo y se que por ser universitario no soy completamente independiente, pero esa parte en la que soy solo yo conmigo... me hace sentir pleno; me fascina el silencio y mi soledad, por eso mismo el ochenta por ciento de mi tiempo fuera de mi departamento es en la biblioteca sino en la escuela, nunca espere mucho de ello, solo otra escusa para hacer mi ensimismamiento algo productivo, me gustaba... la bibliotecaria era una mujer arrugada y amargada con todas las expresiones de su vida gravadas en su rostro y de no ser por ese color canela podría jurar que era una pasa parlante.

No tengo muchos amigos, de hecho solo me comunico con cuatro personas a duras penas: Naruto, un compañero en la escuela que al igual que yo se la vive en detención, mi hermano Kankurou que a veces me habla por teléfono para saber si sigo vivo o algo así; mi hermana que goza fastidiar mi tiempo con charlas banales y con un obvio falso interés y... mi padre... él me da dinero para seguir viviendo... pero aunque estuviera contra mi supervivencia económica... quisiera que muriera... pero no solo eso, sino que sufriera, que sus miembros fueran cortados uno por uno muy lentamente para que tuviese la oportunidad de remojarse en su propia sangre y carne, en su propia inmundicia, que aguantara y viera su cuerpo destrozado para que sus ojos fueran arrancados al fin, que cayera en la escuridad y solo lo ahogara el dolor, el sufrimiento, seria genial...

Inconcientemente cada vez que me figuro algo así sobre ese hombre sin notarlo me relamo los labios. Si, se que es completamente fuera de cualquier migaja de cordura... pero es por una buena causa, para que de cuenta de lo que me dejó después de su _gran _papel de padre.

Ahora no quiero hablar de eso…

En fin...

Soy un joven un poco bajo pero creo que eso lo compenso con una actitud exageradamente altiva y prepotente, lo acepto, pero se le debe dar crédito, mantiene a los bastaros en su lugar; mi cabello es rojo cual sangre y mis ojos demuestran mi poca capacidad de dormir... de soñar talvez, mi rostro es enfermo, no que en verdad lo esté, pero es pálido casi muerto, mis labios casi no tienen color, mis ojos son verde-azul muy claros, casi blancos, mi pupila por poco es invisible me da un aire demoniaco y la falta de ceja... bueno, completa el cuadro...

Me llamo Sabaku No Gaara, y soy feliz viviendo de esta manera... para la realización personal dudo que deba aplicarse el termino "alegría" cada vez, pensarlo creo que es en extremo infantil.

Pero lo curioso, y a lo que voy contando esta palabrería es para caer en que conocí un chico justo en la siempre desierta biblioteca y parece que aquel singular termino, "alegría", si era valioso para el susodicho… se llama Rock Lee.

No estaba en la biblioteca porque deseara estudiar o leer, me comentó que consiguió empleo ahí y simplemente me abordó con el "¿que lees?"; mentiría si les dijera que lo ignore dos, tres, o cinco veces... de seguro fueron más, pero como aparte de él y la anciana yo era el único ser viviente ahí, además de los ratones... el punto es que para cuando me digne… no, le hice el _favor _de prestar un poco de atención ya lo tenia sentado en una silla frente a mi, en mi mesa, solo viéndome con una sonrisa que sinceramente me pareció la del mas grande imbecil de toda la tierra. No le hice platica y no duró mucho en retirarse, pero la siguiente vez que fui ahí estaba y volvió a preguntar las mismas preguntas sin respuesta y se sentó de nuevo a observar para que al final a fuerza de un pesado y largo silencio se fuera a seguir con su trabajo, si, se que fui frío y maleducado, pero ¡sorpresa!, resulta que justo es así como soy, así me gusta ser.

Una noche en mis tres horas casi diarias de sueño lo vi, y aparecía justo como todos los días sonriente y atento, interesado en Dios sabia que, pero esa vez fue una situación como todos los días solo que esta ocasión el silencio era un baile, era grato y dulce, yo leía como siempre y de repente escuche en su cantarina voz:

"Me gustas... y mucho Gaara-san"... Cosa que realmente no tenia el mas mínimo sentido porque jamás le había dicho mi nombre, pero lo increíble fue que en ese momento levante la cabeza y le dije como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo "Tu también me gustas"... Como si fuese película barata desperté entonces de mi dormir... solo había sido una hora, genial, seguro no volvería a agarrar sueño.

Pero durante aquel día estuve pensativo, lo recuerdo claramente porque me impresionó todo aquello, no era mi estilo ese tipo de situaciones, ni la atención me había llamado el sujeto, ¿y soñar con personas? ¡Por dios! ¡Que clase de chiste!.

La escuela paso como siempre, compañeros idiotas y maestros incompetentes que se ofenden porque uno sabe mas que ellos, de milagro no me mandaron reñir así que aproveché para ir mas temprano a la biblioteca, con suerte y así no encontraba al fulano ese que ya mucho me había fastidiado.

Resulta que en las mañanas él estaba en el mostrador en vez de limpieza y preferí pasar sin siquiera voltear pero escuche un poco alejado.

-Buenos días Gaara-san - y lo dijo sin cuidado alguno, sin reparo en que realmente podría parecer un acosador

No pude evitar detenerme; está bien lo acepto, un poco sorprendido sin procesar completamente la información.

- ¿Que?- dije suspicaz volteando lentamente.

-... Buenos días- ratificó un poco extrañado ante el hecho de que le respondiera algo, pero aún así sonriente con esa expresión limpia que ya se le había hecho característica y normal para mí.

Estuve a un segundo de preguntar el porque diablos sabia mi nombre, pero la sorpresa y relación con mi sueño pasó y me permití pensar un poco... Claro, si estaba a cargo de las credenciales de ahí OVIAMENTE sabría mi nombre.

Un poco decepcionado de mi mismo le vi a los ojos ya de otra manera, con diferente intención y noté lo profundos que eran, pero aún así brillantes como manantiales, como si tuviese incrustados rayos de luz en esas aguas profundas y sin duda misteriosas.

-... Buenos días- me limite a decir para salvar mi ego, jamás lo había hecho ahí, pero ya había dado pie a algo que realmente no fue mi intención.

No pude evitar notar como su sonrisa se amplió y agacho un poco la cabeza en reverencia como bienvenida...

No me dijo que le gustaba, ni yo le dije que me gustaba, como en el absurdo y ridículo sueño... porque realmente no era así, el día pasó como todos, pero aterricé en una idea nueva, un pensamiento casi magnético

... Que bella sonrisa 

CONTINUARA...


End file.
